Atrip to Aspen
by Cati Kammer
Summary: Massie is SOOO happy the guys are in the trailors, but she knows the ski trip is coming up and has no idea what to do. Since Dempsey moved, she is single. I have been called dirty minded many times, so I rated it T just in case! Please read and reaview!
1. Characters

**Massie Block- **Is happy ruling the school. Since the guys are in the trailors, she is back on top! She is SUPER excited about the 8th grade ski trip. But she knows that the guys will be there. What could happen?

**Alicia Rivera- **Is perfectly happy being Massie's Beta. She is excited about the ski trip because it means two weeks of snuggling with Josh by the fire, but what happens when a major HART that just transfered is on the same floor as her and TPC?

**Claire Lyons- **Is equaly excited as Alicia. She and Cam can't wait until they get their so they can have some alone time.

**Kristen Gregory- ** Is excited about going skiing but bumed about being single. Dune texted and said his family is going to move to the island that they are researching on.

**Dylan Marvil- **Is FINALY down to a size four! Her mom just bought her a whole new wordrobe, including a few skimpy ones that she fully intends to wear during the ski trip. She's tired of being single and has her eye on someone.

**Layne Abley-** Has changed. She now has honey blonde hair with chestnut highlight's. Her protest loving days are OVER. She went from LBR to potetial new PC member.

**Derrick Harrington-** Has been realizing that he doesn't want Massie any more. He want someone with a personality but can be contained and he has found her. Only one problem, she has no intrest in him and never has.

**Cam Fisher- **Has had a great time hanging with Claire but is tired of the swings at the elementary school. He needs some spice in his life. Will he take a chance with Claire or kick her to the curb?

**Josh Hotz-** Has missed Alicia like crazy. They never have time to spend together anymore. He plans to change that during the ski trip.

**Kemp Hurley**- Is not as mich as a perv. as he used to be. He has grown up and realized, he needs to tell the girl he loves that he loves her before someone else does.

**Griffin Hastings-** He's changed also. He has a crush on two girls and knows that Kemp is after one of them. Should he forget his best friend and put love first or go after the other girl?

**Dempsey Soloman- **He got moved and is miserable.

**Hey! I hope you like this! Its my first fanfic. Sorry about Dempsey but I don't really like him. If u do review, Please be gentle!**


	2. Anouncers Booth

BOCD

The anouncers room

Monday, November 17th

11:45

Alicia was standing outside the announcers booth at BOCD. She was thinking about Josh. They have had no alone time. The doors opened and she saw Principal Burns standing with a very cute guy she had never seen before. The bad smeeling pricipal called her over. She walked over smiling. "Alcia, this is our new student, Corey Westcott. Corey just transfored from Douglas Middle School." "Hi, I'm Alicia! Not to be rude, but were is that?" She said with plenty of flirt in her voice. "It's in Alabama. It's a really small school. Not alot of people have heard of it." When he talked he had a country accent that Alicia found extremly atractive. Principle Burns started to squawk again."Corey was on the announcing committee at his old school, so he will be helping you for the rest of the year. Corey, if you have any questions, you can ask Alcia. Alica, Corey told me he wanted to try out for soccor. Would you walk him their after school?" Yes Principal Burns, I would love to!" "Okey dokey, well time to do the announcements, gotta go!" P. Burns said as she left. "Ok, this is what you do when you make the announcments. Watch very closley ok?" She asked. "Ok. I don't have to talk do I?" He asked. "Well not today, but if your gonna help with the announcements." She said while holding down a laugh. She was thinking about how cute he was when a voice said, "Josh is just in the parking lot." Her thought were interrupted by a southern accent. "I know I have to talk, I just don't wanna on my fist day. I want to get to know people first." "Ok! well, you press this button to talk." She pointed to a button on the speaker as he nooded his head. "Now when I press this, you need to be silent. Ok?" He nodded again and she pressed the button. She was still thinking about his cuteness.


	3. Corey Westcott

BOCD

New Green Cafe

Monday, November 17th

11:50

Massie had just walked into the Cafe with the rest of the PC. They were walking to Colby Caillet's "Realize".

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_that we'd be perfect for each other and never find another_

They reached their table and sat down. Alicia had just came on and they were listening to her.

"All right everyone, as you all know the 8th grade ski trip is coming up. Make sure to get the permission slip

signed and turned in by Friday if you want to be able to come. We will be leaving next Monday. Girl's, there was a pink Burberry coat found by the uper hall bathroom this morning. If it is yours, go to the office and they will let you have it."

There was a short pause as Alcia coughed, "LBR". She started to talk again. "We have a new student. His name is Corey Westcott. He transferred from Alabama, he will be inside the building. All the students in Overflow will be inside this week so their can be minor changes made to the buildings. Massie," Massie looked up from her nails as she heard her name," Potential HART. This has been Alicia Rivera for BOCD. I heart you!"

Pretty soon, Alicia walked in with a very cute boy. Kristen nudged Massie, "She was right, he could be a HART!"

"KRISTEN! You know you can just consider a new guy a HART just because Alicia said he is! You should know better." Massie snapped. "Have you looked at him, Mass?" Claire asked. "No, were is he?" She asked. "He just sat down at table 17" Dylan whispered because he had just sat down across from Massie. She looked over at him and they made direct eye contact. Massie looked like she was about to fall in the floor. "Hi. I'm Corey"

**so, do you like? thanks to my 5 reviewers! im sorry about the funky format. i didnt want it to look like my other chapter. **


End file.
